My beauty
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: A short story about two rivals. HarryxDraco.


Stupid Potter. He rejected me from the beginning and yet why do I…? Every time I see him or hear about him, I want to smash his face into a wall. Yesterday, though, the Gryffindor's showers were out of order and they had to use ours.

When Harry took off his glasses, I felt weird. I stared in his green eyes, but he flinched as he saw me. He had nothing but a towel on. I wanted to see everything of him, every single detail.

I soon realised that I've become a pervert. I even memorised the time Potter would come to the showers and at night I go to the showers to "relieve" me of the tension.

I was daydreaming in Snape's class. The voice of my crush woke me up. "Malfoy?" I jumped from my table.

"Y-yes? I mean, what do you want, Potter?"

He came closer to my face and stared. I jolted. What's with him?

"It's just like I thought."

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me all the way to the bridge (which is far).

""What are you…? Ngn..!" Why is he kissing me?

The kiss was long and before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I kissed him back. His tongue swirled around mine. His tongue left my mouth and he licked my lips, before kissing me again. I could feel my cheeks (on my face) burn bright red.

Harry grabbed my body closer to his and I could feel his erection. He put his hands on my hips and he took my pants off, letting his hands slide against my skin. I finally got resistant and put my hands against his chest, in an attempt to push him away, but failed miserably.

He grabbed a hold of my cock and I ended up grabbing him closer. Harry chuckled and Draco shot an angry glare at him. "Ngn…Aah! Ngnaah!" I moaned and he just pumped faster. Harry pushed me against one of those pillars of the bridge and he pressed his against mine!

Gosh, Potter bugs me. Look at that smug expression on his face, while I'm the one getting flustered.

"Ah! Don't worry, I won't put it in."

"N-no! I…I want yours, please."

Potter took my chin and stared at me for a long while. "WHAT?" I screamed. I thought he wanted to do this with me and then he reacts like this!

"I was just checking." Potter says as he smiled sweetly at me.

He slid his penis in and I screamed. He pushed all of it in. Oh my gosh…Potter is inside me. Tears streamed down my face of both pain and pleasure. "Aaahh!" I screamed. Potter pulled out slowly and slammed into me, hitting my prostate. Potter is huge! I became undone and my legs were flailing uncontrollably.

Potter snapped as he saw me orgasm and thrusted faster until he filled me up with his cum. I screamed once again and relaxed against Potter. My legs were trembling.

"Mmm…That was very satisfying. I love you, Draco." Potter whispered in my ear. He never said my name before. I smiled through tears.

Harry was just about to take out his penis, but he felt me become tight again. Ngn…More! More, Harry!" He jolted as I said his name. He smiled and turned me around. He spread my legs more to reveal my puckered asshole.

Harry smacked his lips against my hole and kept giving me little pecks, which become lighter and lighter to the touch. I moaned louder with Harry's intense sensual seduction skills. Harry slipped his tongue out and licker in circles around the whole, making me moan louder.

I grabbed the pillar and saw the beautiful mountains dancing in the distance. I need Harry now. I can't banish these feelings for him anymore. He just set my heart ablaze.

Harry pushed his tongue inside and twisted and twirled it. I was screaming now, mouth wide open and saliva dripping down my chin. Harry took his tongue out and he saw my hard on, that's dripping with pre-cum.

I felt disappointed. my body was twitching, begging for more.

"Mmm…You want me don't you, my beautiful lustrous Draco?"

Harry stood and took me by the chin and kissed me passionately. It was obviously a distraction. Harry slammed his cock inside me and he moaned. In a rhythm, Harry thrusted inside me, while I rocked my hips back. We went back and forth until both of us lost control and went faster and deeper.

We were holding our breaths and we uttered the last cry. We relaxed and kissed each other lovingly.

"How was it, my beauty?" Harry asked and I blushed bright red. Beauty? No one ever… He let his fingers play with my hair and his fingers slid down the side of my face and I shivered.

"Idiot. I top next time" I said and kissed him, letting my tongue dominate to prove my statement.


End file.
